


Party Favours

by ziegler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pharmercy, Romance, Sexual Content, brief cameos from everyone, mei's here for the lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziegler/pseuds/ziegler
Summary: Pharah and Mercy are forced to go to a party with their friends, but they find their own way to have a little fun.





	

“Alone at last.”

Pharah chuckled at seeing Mercy’s smug, excitable gaze, and pulled the doctor into her arms.

“Never been one for parties, myself.” she spoke in a sarcastically thoughtful voice, and Mercy felt her breath hitch a little at the feeling of how strong Pharah’s arms were around her.

“Me neither.” She laughed, and wrapped her arms around Pharah’s neck, fiddling with the crisp collar of Pharah’s shirt. “This is _much_ more suited to my tastes. And yours, I would hope?”

“Do you even need to ask that question, Angela? Please.”

Mercy could see the curve of a smile across her lover’s face under the dim lights, and pressed her lips hungrily to Pharah’s; kissing her lips softly, as they leant against a dusty, unused table in the back room of the offices at Overwatch headquarters. The sound of dull, thudding, loud music and happy chatter reached their ears from outside, before it was completely lost in the atmosphere. This was a perfect moment in an imperfect room.

Today had been a very good day for the two of them.

They had been earlier stationed together at a safety patrol route of the Hanamura temple grounds, only to keep observation as far as the eye could see that Talon was not in sight.

They had been trying their best to maintain their attention - their mutual professionalism at least _attempting_ to come out in waves – but not working quite as well as they had hoped. Stealing a glance that lasted a little too long, flying next to each other, close enough to hold hands - which was always a terrible idea, because of how you essentially become a moving target - and most of all, Pharah flying with Mercy in her arms, where Mercy would giggle and cling and kiss Pharah’s cheek like a giddy schoolgirl. Oh yes, they had been taking their patrol _very_ seriously.

Thankfully, lovesick or not, no incidents occurred today regardless of attention span. And by the time the sunset was blood red in the sky, with the fluffy, white clouds turning to the familiar greys of night, Pharah and Mercy stopped their patrol.  
  
“Today was perfect, wasn’t it?” Mercy chuckled with a satisfied grin, and beamed with delight at her lover.

Pharah felt her stern, thoughtful gaze melt into a warm one with every second Mercy spoke; listening to her talking about how “Thank heavens Talon wasn’t present”, and “weren’t the birds especially happy today?” And other such things. Pharah loved Mercy especially during the times that she was excited about her work, excited about the prospect of helping someone, and it made her want to stroke Mercy’s soft skin even more. She placed an armour-clad hand to Mercy’s cheek, gently brushing it with her thumb - as gently as she could manage, anyway - and Mercy smiled warmly, pressing her own hand against Pharah’s.

They paused in a blissful moment. Mercy smiled, and closed her eyes, as she nuzzled her face a little into Pharah’s hand.

“Oh, Fareeha…I don’t want to go to this party tonight.” she stated, with a sigh. “I want to be with you.”

“I know...” Pharah replied softly, in light of Mercy’s huffing. They were stood outside, basking in an autumnal breeze amidst Hanamura’s fading blossoms, and Pharah exhaled deeply at the thought of not getting Mercy to herself for as long tonight.

“I know, my love. But as soon as we’re done with the party…we could lay together…”

Pharah paused, almost as though realizing where she was, and cleared her throat bashfully; Mercy blinked, and then chuckled with affection.

“Well…Why even bother to stay?” She replied, with a cheeky look donning her face.

Pharah raised an eyebrow with a piqued curiosity.

“Hmm…? You know we can’t get out of it. Zarya and Reinhardt planned it as some kind of celebration for all our hard work. Surely, it would be rude to…”

“Oh, Fareeha…all I said was we shouldn’t bother to stay… _visible_ , at least.”

Pharah felt a smirk creep across her lips, as Mercy giggled somewhat mischievously. Pharah folded her arms, and looked at Mercy from underneath her visor.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mm.” Mercy replied with a grin, looking at Pharah with the same bright blue eyes that made her heart judder. “We should find a way to slip away. We don’t have to leave in case they come looking for us, but...”

“Oh my, Angela. Are you saying we should do something _untoward_?”

Mercy laughed, and blushed a little.

“P…Perhaps, but not quite as bluntly as that!” she stammered.

The two women chuckled to themselves, and, upon sneaking into the mahogany arbour just outside of the Hanamura temple, Pharah took off her visor momentarily; her dark locks tumbling out, the golden braids clinking against her shoulders, and smiling as she put her lips to Mercy’s.

“Mm…”

“…It always feels so good to kiss you.”

Mercy often felt completely deprived of Pharah, and the two shared that sentiment.

She smiled, and Mercy wrapped her arms around Pharah’s neck, while Pharah’s hands made their way around Mercy’s waist; pulling her into a harder kiss, a deeper kiss, and Mercy wasn’t one to stop her. They could feel the once innocent nature of the moment melting away, as their lust for one another rose in between the soft sound of their lips against each other; but both knew it would be foolish to do that here, and _now_.

Their lips broke away from one another with a satisfying noise of pleasure, somewhat reluctantly, and Pharah’s eyes flickered open to pour into Mercy’s gaze. Mercy held her, just a little longer, in that moment; she didn’t particularly care if the cobalt blue of her armour was freezing to her cheek, or that they were in the middle of returning from a recon mission; she just wanted to -

“I love you, Angela. You must never forget that.”

Mercy’s thoughtful gaze softened, and she smiled, cupping Pharah’s face as she slipped her visor back on. Mercy felt an almost immediate rise in body heat on Pharah’s face, and chuckled.

“I love you, too. My soldier.”

Pharah cleared her throat.

“…I am.”

“I know.”

“I am _yours_ , that is. _Your_ soldier. You are what I fight for now.”

Mercy paused, and smiled brightly at the woman she loved.

“And you are why I still heal, my love.”  


- 

 

It was no particular surprise to either of them that the night had ended up like this, with them kissing in a back room to get away. It _was_ a party, after all; people were everywhere.

Mercy had consumed a couple of glasses of white wine, eyeing up Pharah from across the room over Torbjorn’s head, distractedly talking with him and Reinhardt about their memories, and only averting her gaze when she squinted from the bitterness off the alcohol.

Pharah remained sober, as she usually did, and was incredibly distracted from her attempt at conversation with Symmetra and Zarya. They were forced into socializing a least a _little_ with their friends – Tracer’s remark of “you’re never around anymore!” ringing a little too true – and forcing them into see the drinking, and the raucous antics.

They stood, watching as McCree tried to chat up an irritated Hanzo around the cramped offices of headquarters; D.va ignoring everybody _regardless_ of where they were, and remaining glued to the television screen with Lucio; Junkrat devouring everything at the buffet needlessly, whilst Roadhog, Genji, Zenyatta and Winston played cards, of all things. It was certainly a party. Each and every member of their team was blowing off some much needed steam, and that was fine.

But, for Pharah and Mercy, cards and a buffet were not quite enough. They wanted to be more physical, more _affectionate_ , more…everything that they couldn’t be in front of everyone else, nor did they want to. Pharah felt the palms of her hands burning to be on Mercy’s skin, and Mercy felt her eyes unable to avert their gaze, so rigidly that it even surprised her.

Every member of Overwatch knew why the two women hadn’t been around – it was the worst kept secret on the force, especially when they had been caught several times – but Pharah and Mercy were shy about showing affection consciously, at least.

The night went on. The music turned up, the socializing grew loud.

Mercy and Pharah weren’t even trying to hide their gazing at each other anymore.

Mercy swirled her wine around in a shining glass, fluttering her blue eyes over at the soldier she loved so dearly. Pharah felt a pang of desire in her heart going off for the last few hours, ogling Mercy’s figure-hugging red dress, her golden necklace that she had bought her glinting under the shimmering light, to the point she had to cross her arms and shuffle around a little, which made Mercy smirk with satisfaction.

“Angela! Have you been listening to anything we’ve been saying?”

“Mm.”

Reinhardt was not buying it, and Mercy continued to look over at Pharah, who was fiddling idly with her golden braids as she looked at Mercy, resting against a wall. He chuckled.

“There’s no getting your head out of love, is there?” he stated, and boomed a laugh, slapping Torbjorn on the back. “Like this one and his machines!”

Torbjorn spluttered, and Reinhardt chuckled. Mercy laughed, and took one final sip of her wine, placing the glass down on the devoured buffet table. She could have sworn Junkrat had eaten so much, he had practically taken woodchips out of the tabletop.

“I’ll be back.” Mercy stated, with an air of having her head totally in the clouds, and beamed at Pharah cheekily. Reinhardt and Torbjorn sighed as they watched her walk away, and folded their arms.

“It’s true, though.” Reinhardt said with a smile, watching Mercy wander off proudly. “She’s got a keeper, hasn’t she?”

Mercy had wandered off, and Pharah was aware, as she tried subtly to keep an eye on where Mercy was walking to; and, upon seeing her talking to Mei, Pharah wasn’t quite sure what to expect. When she saw her favourite woman walk over to the small brunette, who was still clad in her eskimo apparel, all she had seen was that Mercy had whispered something to Mei, and whatever it was, had made Mei laugh, and also nod her head.

Pharah cocked an eyebrow as she looked at Mercy, who turned to her; a little flushed in the face from the alcohol, and positively beamed. Pharah paused before she laughed, running a hand through her hair, and saw Mei walking over to the unused door of the back room.

“Honestly, Angela…you are cunning.”

Pharah chuckled to herself, and folded her arms, excusing herself from Zarya flexing her muscles to a bored Symmetra, and continued eyeballing the door that Mercy had slipped behind. She waited eagerly, so eager to kiss Mercy’s lips somewhere private, and saw a familiar pair of blue eyes gazing at her from the cracked door.

Pharah’s handle touched the bronze doorknob, and opened it to a musty, obviously unkempt room. She turned over her shoulder quickly, to make sure nobody besides Mercy was looking, and Mercy grabbed Pharah’s belt to pull her in. Pharah stumbled a little, laughing, and wrapped her arms around Mercy’s waist, as Mercy bid Mei a thank you – who was not looking at the two women in front of her – and hastily closed the door.

Pharah heard a scrape of something being put in front of the door precariously, and Mercy giggled.

All of the waiting was worth it, here, in this dark, somewhat shoddy room. Pharah was dressed in a white shirt, black vest, and straight-leg trousers that drove Mercy crazy enough as it was. Pharah looked good in her outfits; her dark golden skin, her deep, hazelnut eyes…Mercy could hardly understand how she was able to restrain herself from kissing her all over all of the time.

But the time for thinking was over, Mercy resolved, amidst her ever so slightly tipsy kiss with Pharah in this dusty, unused office, and wrapped her arms tight around her girlfriend. Pharah felt her arms tense with pleasure, kissing Mercy a little harder, as she pulled her in tighter into their embrace.

“I feel like I can’t get enough of you.” Pharah mumbled breathlessly.

Mercy grinned into their kiss.

“So don’t.”

Pharah smiled in to a kiss in reply, and Mercy shuffled herself a little closer onto Pharah. Pharah’s hands wandered up the back of Mercy’s red dress; the dull thudding outside no more than background ambience, along with the welcome shadow of a bookcase pulled over the door’s window, courtesy of Mei; and Mercy let her fingertips slip against the back of Pharah’s neck.

“Mm…I…”

“You’re heating up, aren’t you, Angela?” Pharah cheekily remarked with a throaty laugh after, and Mercy kissed Pharah hard in response.

“Don’t test me in these moments, Fareeha. I’ve been longing for you all day.”

Pharah chuckled, and kissed along Mercy’s jawline; who resigned to letting out a small breath from her lips. Pharah exhaled against her skin warmly, in ecstasy of simply being _able_ to touch her skin again, smelling such welcome scents of lavender and incense.  

“Mm…you smell good.”

“You are…too much…” Mercy breathlessly mumbled against Pharah’s lips, and Pharah stood up from the table, pulling at Mercy even harder against her.

The room was dark, and everything was messy, to the point it was indistinguishable from one pile to another. There were documents scattered, tables upturned, a dusty, broken looking sofa, and several bits and pieces of what looked like omnic repairs.

The light above their romance was little more than a cheap lampshade, shielding a small, dimly shining lightbulb, and that was fine. The ambience was somehow strangely there for them both, along with the rush of it all; sneaking away from somewhere they were supposed to be, making out in the back room of the main offices…it all felt like sneaking away from everything, and it felt _great_.

Mercy was getting a little more forward than she had meant to of been.

Her palms ran themselves across Pharah’s toned back, clawing at them almost frantically, in between feeling Pharah’s tongue graze her lips. Mercy couldn’t help but let out small moans; Pharah becoming a little dizzy from hearing such things; just from feeling the passion of her kisses.  

“…More…”

Pharah’s hands were wandering across Mercy’s body, and it was driving her wild. She let her fingertips dance along Mercy’s exposed lower back, along her hips, the tops of her thighs…Pharah’s lips reached Mercy’s neck, who let out a louder noise of pleasure, and Pharah couldn’t hold back any longer.

Her hands wandered downwards to the back of Mercy’s thighs, and Pharah slid her burning palms underneath; feeling dizzy from being able to feel Mercy was wearing suspenders. She picked up Mercy around her waist, feeling the doctor’s tongue flick against the bottom of her lip, and soon slipping against her own. Pharah grunted as she pushed Mercy up against a wall, pressing her warm body against her lover, and kissed almost desperately.

“Ah…!” Mercy breathed, shallow, and overcome with lust. “Fuck…Fareeha…!”

Mercy rolled her head back a little with pleasure, and clung to her loosely with legs against Pharah’s solid hips; the thudding of the music vibrating up Mercy’s back from the other side of the wall. She felt so…indescribable, so _cheeky_ at doing this at a party that was meant for such an occasion, and the fact that her girlfriend was so in love with her, well…it was all adding up to Mercy losing her mind in the most pleasurable way.

Pharah slid a hand down between Mercy’s legs, hooking up into her with a gentle motion, and Mercy pleading breathlessly in her ear for more.

“Please…”

Who was she to deny her?

Mercy felt Pharah fuck her, hard, against a wall, and bunched her hands up in her hair. It was risqué, it was bold, and it was something Mercy had never quite done before in that way, but… _god_ , was it good. Her lips found their way to Pharah’s, grabbing her face hard to pull her up again, and Pharah pressed her body down harder.

Mercy restrained her noise against the crook of Pharah’s neck, and Pharah was intoxicated with lust; her muscles burning from the sensation of holding up Mercy for so long, and fucking her as passionately as she could, at that. Pharah let out a noise of satisfaction, and Mercy felt her lower abdomen tense up hard, shoving her fingertips up in Pharah’s hair, digging her nails in, as Pharah placed her lips on Mercy’s, recognizing what that action meant.

“Do it…” Pharah breathed huskily, “Give me all of you.”

The sound of Pharah’s deep voice, hot in a breath against Mercy’s ear was too much, and, with a buck of her hips against Pharah, Mercy came. She let out a scream of pleasure against Pharah’s lips; her body trembling, dress hitched up over her waist, and Pharah panting against her neck.

Mercy slacked against her, who in turn, slumped against her lover, pressed up uneven against a wall. Pharah was still holding Mercy up from underneath her thighs, and she laughed with a smug satisfaction into another kiss between them, as they both stumbled backwards onto the sofa – which was not nearly as dusty as they had thought.

Mercy sat on Pharah’s lap, exhausted in the best way she knew how, and kissed at Pharah’s neck.

“Angela…”

“I’m not finished with you, you know.”

Pharah chuckled, exhausted and hot under the collar, and squeezed Mercy’s thighs.

“H-hey…” she laughed breathlessly, leaning forward, and placing her hands on Pharah's.

“We can save that for at home, hm?” Pharah retorted, with a cheeky glint in her deep brown eyes. “I just couldn’t resist doing that here…even though I tried.”

Mercy laughed as Pharah kissed her collarbone gently, and she leant down to kiss Pharah’s ear.

“Alright…I’ll let you get your breath back.” she stated bluntly.

Pharah laughed.

“Thanks.”

The two of them lay in the stillness, stumbled back against a crappy, dusty sofa, with Pharah gently running her palms along Mercy’s tired legs. They kissed every now and then, the intensity still very much present, but the energy just not; and soon, they lay along the cushions; Pharah resting her head on her elbow, with one arm over Mercy’s waist, and Mercy laying beneath Pharah, with her hand stroking her lover’s arms.

“You have such strong arms…” Mercy commented, gliding her fingertips along the scars that littered Pharah’s skin. Pharah smiled at Mercy, who grinned with her lips and her eyes in return.

“Well, I have to protect you somehow, don’t I?”

The two women smiled at one another, and Mercy placed her hands on either side of Pharah’s face.

“I love you. So much.”

“And I love you,” Pharah replied, her gaze softened. “My very own angel.”

Mercy chuckled, and looked coyly back at the door as the noises outside grew louder with excitement of something happening. “I certainly don’t feel like an angel.”

Pharah laughed dryly, and kissed Mercy’s forehead.

“Well we can’t be on our best behaviour all the time. But…we should probably reappear, shouldn’t we?”

Mercy looked at the door again, and sighed wearily, straightening up her dress.

“I suppose so.” she replied nonchalantly, and stood up shakily on her heels. “Walking is going to be a challenge, after all the booze and…you know.”

Pharah laughed, and stood up, doing her shirt back up, and straightening her hair a little flatter than it had been for the last hour or so. “Yeah…I know. So you better hold on to my arm, okay?”

Mercy smiled, her flushed face looking even more beautiful under the dimmed lights to Pharah, and slipped an arm into a lock with her lover’s own.

“I will do.”

Pharah and Mercy cleared their throats a little, straightening up their appearance in what little reflective surfaces they could find in this room, and pulled back the door, arm in arm; sliding out past the precariously moved bookcase that Mei had comfortably placed in front of the door.

“Doesn’t look like anybody’s noticed – urk!”

“Hm?” Mercy began, with curiosity, as she saw her girlfriend looking a little paler than usual “What’s the m-?”

“Hello, _Doctor_. I see you’ve been spending some _quality time_ with my daughter.”

Amidst their now pale expressions of sheepishness, Ana’s watchful and suspicious eye looking over them both, and Mei grimacing at the obvious questioning that had gone on beforehand, Mercy and Pharah had successfully managed to slip out of the gaze of _almost_ everybody – and it had been the most perfect day imaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on mercyisgay @ tumblr! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
